Afterschool Talks
by HayatePl
Summary: Głupi film potrafi sprawić, że zaczynasz zastanawiać się nad swoim życiem. Kurogane zrobi wszystko, by upewnić Fay'a w swoich przekonaniach.


Fay i Kurogane szli powoli przez park. Słońce świeciło wysoko na bezchmurnym niebie, nie było gorąco, lecz przyjemnie ciepło, dzieci biegały beztrosko szerokimi ścieżkami między drzewami śmiejąc się wesoło. Fay również się śmiał i niemal w podskokach szedł do domu, opowiadając przy tym swojemu przyjacielowi o jakiś głupotach. Dopiero co wyszli ze szkoły, więc tematów miał jeszcze dużo.

Jednakże zachowanie blondyna nie było do końca naturalne, choć bardzo starał się sprawiać pozory, że takie właśnie jest. Przypadkowa osoba lub jakiś znajomy na pewno nie zauważyliby tej delikatnej różnicy w jego sposobie mówienia, uśmiechania się, ale chłopak, który znał go już od kilku dobrych lat, nie miał problemu z rozróżnieniem jego szczerego uśmiechu od tego fałszywego.

- Oi – przerwał mu brunet gburliwie.

- Tak, Kuro-pon?- Fay zamrugał ze zdezorientowaniem wywołanym przez niespodziewane przerwanie jego monologu.

- Co jest? Dziwnie się zachowujesz- stwierdził bez ogródek.

- Co masz na myśli?- niższy chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko przymykając przy tym oczy. Ton jego głosu wskazywał na to, że słowa kolegi wydają mu się niedorzeczne, ale Kurogane usłyszał również lekkie drżenie niepewności.

- Zwykle, gdy coś mi opowiadasz, wymagasz entuzjastycznych odpowiedzi niemal na każde zdanie, a jeśli ich nie uzyskujesz to zaczynasz robić mi na złość różnymi, dziwnymi sposobami. Od kiedy wyszliśmy ze szkoły nie odezwałem się ani słowem i nie wyglądało na to, aby ci to przeszkadzało. Jakbyś nawet nie zwracał uwagi czy cię słucham, czy też nie.

- Nie cieszysz się z odrobiny spokoju?

- Cieszyłbym się, gdyby nie to, że kiedy występuje u ciebie choćby małe odstępstwo od normy to znaczy, że coś cię gryzie i to ukrywasz. Po prostu powiedz o co chodzi? Wiesz, ze dzięki temu lepiej się poczujesz.

Uśmiech Fay'a nie znikł z jego twarzy ani na chwilę, przeszedł jednak metamorfozę- z kretyńskiego zmienił się na ciepły, trochę smutny i poważny zarazem- tylko ten chłopak potrafił wszystkie swoje emocje przekazać uśmiechem, nawet jeśli tego nie chciał.

- Co się stało?- powtórzył Kurogane delikatniejszym niż zwykle tonem głosu.

Fay usiadł powoli na najbliższej huśtawce.

Kurogane stanął obok niego czekając cierpliwie. Nie naciskał na niego z odpowiedzią- wiedział, że sam zacznie mówić, gdy tylko nadejdzie jego pora.

Kiedyś nie mógł na to liczyć. Gdy osiem lat temu jego sąsiad wrócił do domu ze swoim adoptowanym, blondwłosym synem Fay nigdy o sobie nic nie mówił. Uśmiechał się tylko przez cały czas a z jego ust płynęły potoki nic nie znaczących zdań- czasami nawet tak niedorzecznych, że jeszcze mały Kurogane zauważył, że coś z nim jest nie w porządku, nie wiedział tylko co. Po pewnej, wyjątkowo głupiej gadce, nie wytrzymał i zapytał go wprost czy nie jest upośledzony. Jego tata potem potwornie go za to skrzyczał i dał mu na tydzień szlaban na telewizje i słodycze, a mama starała mu się wytłumaczyć, że Fay miał trudne dzieciństwo, a potem przez długi czas żył bez rodziców i trzeba być dla niego miłym. Kurogane nie rozumiał o co im do końca chodzi, ale od tamtej pory starał się traktować blondyna jak każdego innego chłopaka, którego znał i choć czasami trudno mu było powstrzymać się od uderzenia go (obiecał mamie, ze nie będzie się z nikim bić, przy czym zaznaczyła, że z Fay'em to już najbardziej) w końcu chłopiec zaczął go naprawdę lubić. Nie był przy nim aż tak sztuczny jak przy innych, uśmiech, którym go obdarzał nie był wymuszony jak ten w szkole dla kolegów i koleżanek. Po pewnym czasie Fay zaczął mu nawet ufać, na tyle na ile było go było wtedy na to stać.

W drugiej gimnazjum Kurogane zauważył, że Fay zaczyna być w stosunku do niego szczery, bez żadnych wymuszeń czy dociekać, jak było do tamtej pory. Opowiadał mu o swoich problemach i przemyśleniach. Opowiedział mu też w końcu swoją historię, którą do tej pory tak skrzętnie ukrywał. Kurogane jako jedyna osoba usłyszał wszystko z jego własnych ust: nie tak jak opiekunowie w sierocińcu od policji, jego przybrany ojciec od opiekunów, a rodzice Kurogane od „taty" Fay'a. Nastolatek ufał mu na tyle by wierzyć, że ten go nie zostawi, gdy wszystko usłyszy, nie rozpowie wszystkim o tym co mu się stało, nie zmieni swojego zachowania w stosunku do niego tylko z powodu jego bolesnej przeszłości. Wiedział, że będzie go traktować tak samo jak przedtem i to go właśnie skłoniło do zwierzeń.

Kurogane bał się, że gdy pójdą do Liceum mogą się od siebie na powrót oddalić, ponieważ poszli do klas o innych kierunkach. Bał się, że Fay na powrót zamknie się w sobie, że pozostanie sam pośród osób, które nie dostrzegą jego prawdziwej natury, odetnie się od wszystkich.

Jednakże tym razem szczęście pomogło im przezwyciężyć trudności. Fay zaprzyjaźnił się z pewną dziewczyną w klasie, Sakurą, której chłopak, Syaoran, chodził do tej samej grupy co Kurogane i z którym brunet również się zaprzyjaźnił na ten swój dziwny, nieco szorstki sposób. W szkole spędzali ze sobą wszystkie przerwy, często spotykali się razem po zajęciach, a nieliczne grono, któremu Fay ufał powiększyło się o dwie urocze osoby.

Czasami, chociaż wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, Kurogane pytał Sakurę o Fay'a. Nigdy o nic szczególnego, ale wolał wiedzieć, czy z blondynem wszystko w porządku, gdy nie ma go w pobliżu. Po tych wszystkich latach spędzonych razem, jako najlepsi przyjaciele, brunet stał się wobec niego bardzo opiekuńczy. Starał się mu pomagać na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, czasami nawet trzymając się z daleka by Fay sam stawił czoło swoim problemom. Czasami jednak, jak w tym przypadku, potrzebna była rozmowa by blondyn mógł dalej iść przed siebie.

Fay w końcu zebrał się na odwagę i zaczął mówić z oczami wbitymi w swoje stopy:

- Wiesz, że dzisiaj miałem ostatnią wychowawczą, prawda?- i nie czekając na odpowiedź mówił dalej.- Oglądaliśmy film… o homoseksualizmie.

Kurogane niemal przeklął. Wiedział o jaki film chodzi blondynowi- jego klasa również go widziała. Jakiś profesor opowiadał w nim o homoseksualizmie jako o chorobie psychicznej wywołanej wychowaniem dziecka przez rodziców i otoczenie. Udowadniał, że osoby nią dotknięte tak naprawdę nie są szczęśliwe i nigdy tego szczęścia nie znajdą, chyba, że się „wyleczą", naprostują. Mówił, że ponad sześćdziesiąt procent związków osób tej samej płci rozpada się przed upływem roku, a partnerzy często szukają u siebie tylko i wyłącznie kontaktu fizycznego nie zwracając uwagi na uczucia, na miłość.

Fay'a pociągali mężczyźni, Kurogane dobrze o tym wiedział. Może nawet nie do końca w ten sposób, nie chodziło o nich ogółem. Fay'a pociągał tylko jeden mężczyzna, jeszcze właściwie dziecko, nastolatek, który ukończył osiemnaście lat niecały tydzień temu.

Na przyjęciu urodzinowym, po dużej dawce alkoholu, blondyn wreszcie zdobył się na odwagę i wyznał mu swoje uczucia, po czym pocałował go delikatnie w usta gotowy odwrócić się i uciec w każdej chwili, na najmniejszy znak dyskomforty ze strony drugiego chłopaka. Kurogane jednak nie wydawał się być zniesmaczony czy zmieszany takim zachowaniem przyjaciela więc Fay został w miejscu. Brunet pochylił się w jego stronę i w odpowiedzi na jego wyznanie odwzajemnił się tym samym.

Ich drugi pocałunek trwał dłużej. Nie był nieśmiały, jak pierwszy. Nie był namiętny, jak pocałunki kochanków w filmach. Nie był szorstki, jak można się było tego spodziewać po osobie takiej jak Kurogane. Był ciepły, był słodki, był delikatny i był przepełniony uczuciem, które połączyło obu chłopaków.

Kurogane nigdy do te pory nie całował się w ten sposób z żadną dziewczyną jaką się spotykał. Nie chodziło o to, że nie umiały całować, bo niektóre robiły to bardzo dobrze. Fay zresztą był kompletnym beztalenciem w tej dziedzinie. Brunet całując się z nim po prostu poczuł iskrę, której do tej pory brakowało mu przy kontaktach z dziewczynami. Bycie tak blisko Fay'a, i tylko Fay'a, było najprzyjemniejszym uczuciem jakie zdarzyło mu się odczuwać i nie zamieniłby blondyna na żadną inną osobę na całej planecie- nie zależnie od tego czy na innego chłopaka, czy też dziewczynę. Z Fay'em było mu dobrze a mniejszemu chłopakowi było dobrze z nim i to było najważniejsze. Możliwe nawet, że kiedy w końcu odkryli przed sobą swoje uczucia, które zostały wzajemnie zaakceptowane, byli najszczęśliwszymi ludźmi na całym świecie.

Od tamtego wieczoru stali się parą, o czym wiedzieli tylko Sakura i Syaoran- Kurogane nie obchodziło co sobie o nim ludzie pomyślą, ale Fay był nieco bardziej delikatny, zwłaszcza gdy chodziło o jego psychikę.

Kurogane po obejrzeniu filmu nic sobie z niego nie zrobił, po wyjściu z klasy niemal od razu o nim zapomniał: „film jak film, niech mówią co chcą, ja i tak wiem swoje"- tylko tle i nic więcej. Miał wtedy tylko nadzieję, że klasa Fay'a go nie zobaczy- blondyn nie potrafił nie przejmować się słowami innych, zwłaszcza, gdy nawet pośrednio, dotyczyły jego osoby.

- Widziałem ten film- przyznał w końcu wyższy chłopak, gdy chwila ciszy po ostatnim wypowiedzianym przez blondyna zdaniu przedłużała się w nieskończoność.- Był głupi- dodał obojętnym tonem mając nadzieję, że te słowa pomogą. Zwykle rzeczywiście odnosiły jakiś skutek, ale tym razem było inaczej. Fay nie podniósł głowy, nie spojrzał na niego uśmiechając się już uspokojony. Wręcz przeciwnie, trochę jakby skurczył się w sobie, a jego następne słowa brzmiały ciszej i bardziej niepewnie od poprzednich:

- Czy… czy jesteś przeze mnie nieszczęśliwy?- zapytał, a głos mu lekko drżał.- Wcześniej spotykałeś się z dziewczynami i…

- I żadna nie była nikim wyjątkowym, ale ty jesteś- przerwał mu, ale to też nie poprawiło mu nastroju. Sprawa była tym razem poważniejsza niż mu się to na początku wydawało.

- Ale oni, w tym filmie, mówili, że to choroba. Gdybym poszedł do psychologa… i on by mnie „wyleczył"… i przestałbym cię kochać… zostawiłbym cię samego… i to by wszystko było przeze mnie… i…

- Przestań- przerwał mu po raz kolejny brunet. Złapał go za ramiona.- Powiedz mi jedno: czy ty jesteś nieszczęśliwy będąc ze mną?

- Nie!- zaprotestował natychmiast blondyn podnosząc gwałtownie głowę i załzawionymi, zdeterminowanymi oczami spojrzał głęboko w oczy swojego ukochanego.- Związek z tobą to najlepsza rzecz jaka mi się w życiu przytrafiła!

- Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że mógłbyś mnie, kiedykolwiek, zostawić?

Fay powoli potrząsnął przecząco głową. Kurogane uważnie obserwował jego reakcję. Blondyn wydawał się być przestraszony i niepewny. Chłopak ciągnął więc dalej:

- Ja też jestem z tobą szczęśliwy- zapewnił go również patrząc mu prosto w oczy.- I nigdy cię nie zostawię. Ten film to totalna bzdura. Nie pozwól, aby taka błahostka, jak to, sprawiła, że zaczniesz wątpić w swoje szczęście, w swoje uczucia, we mnie ani w siebie.

- Na pewno mnie nie zostawisz?

- Nie zostawię- obiecał.- Kocham cię.

Kurogane zauważył, że powiedział to pierwszy raz w życiu do kogoś innego niż jego rodzice. Choć miał naprawdę dużo dziewczyn, biorąc pod uwagę jego charakter, to nigdy, żadnej z nich, nic takiego nie wyznał. Fay był tym pierwszym, a Kurogane czuł, głęboko w sercu, że jego słowa nie były tylko kolejnym sposobem na poprawienie humoru blondynowi. Były szczere i przepełnione uczuciami.

Fay patrzył na niego przez chwilę nieco zszokowany tą nienaturalną otwartością chłopaka. Samotna łza popłynęła po jego policzku, po czym, całkiem niespodziewanie dla bruneta, zerwał się z huśtawki, wprawiając ją w ruch, i przytulił się do niego.

- Dziękuję- szepnął.

Kurogane po tonie jego głosy poznał, że właśnie płakał, ale nie załamany- nigdy wcześniej nie brzmiał tak szczęśliwie jak w tym momencie. Ścisnął go jeszcze mocniej, na co brunet delikatnie objął go w pasie.

- Ja też cię kocham- usłyszał wypowiedziane drżącym szeptem słowa.

W przeciwieństwie do niego, Fay wypowiadał je regularnie, przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, czyli zdecydowanie zbyt często jak na jego gust. Jednakże zwykle było to prze niego mówione bardzo żartobliwie lub po prostu w celu zdenerwowania go. Tym razem wyznanie, podobnie jak jego, pochodziło z głębi serca blondyna. Być może były najprawdziwszą rzeczą, do której w pełny przyznał się on w swoim życiu.

Fay opuścił głowę, wtulając ją w miejsce między szyją a ramieniem wyższego chłopaka. Kurogane czuł jak jego bluzka robiła się coraz bardziej mokra. Jego ręka instynktownie powędrowała do głowy blondyna, głaszcząc jego włosy, podczas gdy druga gładziła go po plecach.

Stali w tej pozie parę minut nim Fay powoli odsunął się, wycierając oczy końcówką rękawa. Po chwili spojrzał w górę, w twarz chłopaka, z najpiękniejszym uśmiechem jaki ten widział u niego przez cały długi okres, w jakim się znali. Powiedział jeszcze raz:

- Dziękuję.

- Tak, nieważne- brunet zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok, nieco zapeszony.- Chodźmy już do domu. Sakura mówiła, że dużo wam dzisiaj zadali- wymamrotał.

- Tak ~!- odpowiedział chłopak śpiewnym tonem. Przytulił się do jego ręki i oparł mu głowę na ramieniu. Zaczął iść przed siebie, ciągle w tej pozycji, ciągnąc za sobą zszokowanego bruneta. Ten po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem i sam zaczął iść dalej, wyprostowany, uważając, aby na nic oboje nie wpadli- Fay zawsze robił się „łamażny" i nie patrzył gdzie i jak szedł, gdy był naprawdę szczęśliwy.

Ludzie obracali się i patrzyli na nich. Niektórzy z niedowierzaniem, inni z dezaprobatą, jeszcze inni z szerokimi, serdecznymi uśmiechami na twarzach życzącymi powodzenia zakochanej parze. Jednak dla nich nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia. Nie obchodziło ich, że prawdopodobnie staną się tematem plotek w szkole na cały najbliższy rok, albo nawet dłużej, czy też co sobie pomyślą o nich rodzice. Liczyło się tylko to, że byli razem i że dobrze się ze sobą czują, że są szczęśliwi. Ich miłość była czysta i szczera. I to im wystarczało.


End file.
